


I Met You

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: Sweet interaction during an interview at the Children's BAFTAs 2012





	I Met You

Everyone is exhausted. Lawry and Jim are struggling to keep their eyes clear and awake. Larry is happy to let Mat take the next question from itskindacool.com at the Children’s BAFTAs.

“How much fun do you have making this series?”

“Oh, a ton of fun. We’ve all… well some of us met on this job, but we’ve become really great friends…”

He’s so focussed on listening to Mat’s answer that he’s late to feel Ben move behind him and murmur, “I met you”. Larry blinks.

Time seems to slow down. It takes a moment to sink in. How much working with this group of actors means to him, and how much love and deep affection he feels for the man behind him. Instinctively he turns his body around to face Ben’s, wrapping an arm around his neck in a one-armed hug and nuzzling into Ben’s temple with his forehead. It’s the most physical affection he thinks he could probably get away with on the interview carpet at a children’s television awards ceremony. He lingers for a beat, closing his eyes and just breathing. Then the world rushes back all at once and he knows he has to let go.

Chuckling and unable to keep the grin from his face, he turns back to face Mat, listening to the tail end of his answer. 

“…which is, which is why you get into acting in the first place.”

By this point, he’s lost the entire thread of what the question was. Hyper aware of Ben’s presence behind him, unconsciously he licks his lips, heart thrumming wildly. He schools his features back under control and prepares to answer the next question.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbJwSBm67_g  
> Moment occurs around 0.25s but it's worth watching the whole thing because, well, they're worth it


End file.
